merry tune of the jailbird
by space cowgirl eris
Summary: im seriously debating wether i should take this off. please reveiw and let me know. uhm...its the very first time Jet met Spike. the VERY first. im planning to do a sequel so if you think it seems short theres more to come. really, maybe i shouldnt post i


Okay, writing two stories at once.I can do this! Right?  
  
Right?!?!? Oh well, on to the story:  
  
..............................................  
  
Merry tune of the jailbird  
  
···the back streets···  
  
"Damn it!" Spike cried as he rounded the building. Five seconds later a man in a dark jacket followed him. His long black trench coat flapped in the wind revealing enough weapons to stock a small shop. He had everything from grenades and guns to daggers and trackers. He was wearing a large hat that revealed the corner of his upturned mouth.  
  
Spike kept running looking back every so often at the shadowy figure stalking him. A glimpse of his bloody sword made the pain in Spike's arm multiply. A trail of red was making a path as it fell down Spike's hand and onto the road. Suddenly he tripped over an unseen garbage can and tumbled to the ground. Weak from blood loss he didn't have the strength to get up as the hunter walked to his side. It was all Spike could do to watch and cry as the figure gave him a hard kick in the ribs, sending him flying against the wall of the back-alley. The moon reflecting in a pool of his blood was the last thing he saw before another kick to his head knocked him out.  
  
···the warehouse···  
  
Spike lapsed back and forth into consciousness throughout the rest of the night. Finally someone felt bad and gave him a mercy kick in the stomach. That put him out cold until he was reawakened by even colder water being poured on his head.  
  
"So, this is the great Spike Spiegel? I don't believe it, this guy was supposed to be one of the best fighters in the Red Dragons."  
  
Spike could barely make out the speaker through his blurry vision. Even though he was in great pain, he managed to crack a smirk. "You should learn to give up, ya know? You lost Spiegel, get over it. You'll have a fun time sitting on death row when we cash you in." the speaker chuckled. He kept laughing as he walked out.  
  
Spike started to analyze the situation. Damn, chains he thought as he moved his hands up and down. He was chained to a concrete pillar in what seemed like a warehouse. Spike tried to move but he was painfully reminded of the many bullet holes and kicks he had taken last night. Damn alleyways, damn bounty, damn bounty hunters.  
  
Eventually Spike gave up trying to find a way out. He sighed and leaned back against the thin pole; it was extremely uncomfortable. They had taken his knife from his pocket, along with his lighter and cigarettes. I really need a smoke. He sighed as he leaned back and tried to sleep; it wasn't working. He decided to check himself out instead.  
  
Twisted wrist, a couple of broken ribs.he began to count the list off in his head. They made Swiss cheese out of me.I don't even want to think about what my face looks like right now.  
  
···later that day···  
  
The sound of footsteps woke Spike with a start. The people came in. he recognized two as the speaker and the hunter who had chased him; the third was an unfamiliar woman. The two men lifted him up and made him cry out in pain. They laughed and put him back down, deciding to drag him by the neck instead. By the time they got to their car he had passed out again.  
  
"Scott, please be careful with him" said the woman as she watched a twitching Spike on the floor of the back seat. The hunter named Scott shot her a glance then gave Spike a short kick in the head causing him to moan and turn as he groggily woke up. "Why, do you like him or something?" he asked accusingly. "No!" she said quickly, "But, but if you kill him we lose the bounty, he's already on the verge of death." "I don't know Erin, he looks pretty alive to me," said the driver as he stole a quick glance at the writhing form of the floor behind him. "But, we were never this mean to other bounties we had," she pleaded. "Yeah well, none of them were as bad as this guy, and none of them gave us that much of a fight. We can't help but be proud when we see the great Spike Spiegel humbled and tied in the back of our car" chuckled the driver.  
  
···the police station···  
  
The trio pulled up to the big old fashioned building that read: ISSP headquarters. They marched inside, Scott dragging Spike until they got into view of the Guards where they undid the chains around his feet and forced him to walk. A good five minutes later (on account of Spike stumbling and falling) they arrived at the front desk where they were greeted by a familiar desk clerk.  
  
"Oh, hello, let me call in an officer for verification." The clerk started punching some numbers on the phone as the hunters migrated to the benches on the side of the lobby, laying a newly unconscious Spike on the ground in front of them.  
  
A few minutes later a man came striding over to them. "I'm Jet Black; it's nice to meet you. I'll be filling in for the normal verification officer today," he said as he shook their hands. "Okay, so, who ya got here?" he asked as he bent down to examine the bounty. "Ah! Hmmm..oh this is Spike Spiegel. I could hardly tell you guys bruised him so much. Wow, that's amazing; he's worth six mil is he not? Okay, on to business" he said as he picked up Spike as if he were a feather. He nodded to them and they started walking.  
  
···verification room···  
  
They came to a room that contained a table and tons of bright lights and equipment. Jet laid Spike on the table and began to undo the chains. "Uh.are you sure you want to do that?" asked Erin nervously. "Oh, we'll be fine" said Jet as he turned to face the hunters "This room is monitored so if he makes a move fifteen ISSP officers will be here in ten seconds, not to mention the guy's out cold." He turned around and jumped a little as he saw Spike wide awake. "Jesus, you scared me" he said as he began to warm up a machine "I don't understand how you can be that hurt yet still be awake. You're basically on the verge of death yet there you are staring as calmly as if you were watching the clouds move." Spike didn't make a sound as Jet taped various objects on Spike's hand. "Alright! Congratulations, it's positive. Here," said Jet with a smile as he hastily wrote down a number and gave it to the hunters "go punch this in and collect your bounty."  
  
He waited till the hunters were out of sight and then turned his attention back to the half dead body lying in front of him. He shook his head and pressed a button on his intercom. "Doc, I need you. We got one slipping away, you'll never guess who it is." He let go of the button and looked back to Spike. You've got the devil's luck, ya know that kid?  
  
He continued to stare at him as he transported him onto a stretcher and began to roll him towards the hospital wing. He couldn't believe that the man that was responsible for hundreds of deaths and dirty scams was lying before him, almost unable to move.  
  
···the past -- the back streets···  
  
Spike came out of the bar making a show of drunkenness. He wasn't really drunk, but it was better if people thought that he was. He had just been alerted that he had a bounty on his head (some end of the chain low-life leaked names to the cops) and was being hunted by the most notorious bounty hunting team on Mars. He was alert and watchful under the drooping eyelids. It was that that kept him running for so long as he noticed the hunter moving from the shadows. He rounded a corner and began to run, hearing the pounding footsteps of someone behind him who was probably shorter but bigger as well. As he was running he saw another shadow slip in front of him. He dodged to the right narrowly avoiding the bullet aimed for his chest; instead it hit his shoulder. Fortunately it was still possible to hold a gun. He drew his Jericho and began firing, hitting one of the hunters in the leg. He smiled with satisfaction as he watched it fall to the ground, but he never stopped running. Distracted by his small victory he failed to see the third hunter as it appeared from around the corner and cut Spike along his arm. Okay, now it was impossible for him to hold a gun. He deposited the gun and focused all of his strength on running. The two remaining hunters were shooting at him, getting a bullet in every once and awhile. In the next five minutes his speed had dropped in half and he was staggering along trying to throw off his pursuers. It wasn't working. "Damn it!" Spike cried as he rounded the building. Five seconds later a man in a dark jacket followed him. Spike kept running looking back every so often at the shadowy figure stalking him. A glimpse of his bloody sword made the pain in Spike's arm multiply. A trail of red was making a path as it fell down Spike's hand and onto the road. Suddenly he tripped over an unseen garbage can and tumbled to the ground. Weak from blood loss he didn't have the strength to get up as the hunter walked to his side. It was all Spike could do to watch and give a small cry as the figure gave him a hard kick in the ribs, sending him flying against the wall of the back-alley. The moon reflecting in a pool of his blood was the last thing he saw before another kick to his head knocked him out.  
  
···the hospital ward···  
  
Spike woke up to the glaring lights above his head. Dazed and confused he tried to sit up but a wrenching pain and a heavily bandaged stomach wouldn't allow him the luxury. Sighing in defeat, he lay back down as a female nurse come to peer at him; he peered right back. He tried to speak but it came out in a spluttering cough. He coughed once more and tried again. "Where, where am I?" he asked in a weak voice. Did she even hear that, he thought. "ISSP hospitals ward honey. You got bagged and sold, six million to the guys who caught you" replied the nurse. "It's a shame, you were kinda cute" she winked. Spike let out an anguished moan as he relaxed on the hospital bed. "Did I die?" he asked her hopefully. " 'fraid not hun, soon though. I'll be bettin' you're on death row. 'Course, that hasn't been decided yet, still gotta go through a trial an all that" said the nurse as she moved around the room hooking up various machines.  
  
···the jail cell···  
  
Spike lay on his cot staring at the ceiling. He had one foot on the other and his hands behind his head and whistled a tune as he moved his foot up and down. He got up (with some effort) when he saw Jet Black come to the front of his cell. "Interesting outfit" said Jet as he surveyed Spike's bloody ensemble. "Well, they couldn't find a jumpsuit that would fit me so they let me keep my own clothes. But I never thought jumpsuits did anything for me" replied Spike as he stared at Jet through slit eyes. "I came here on business Spike Spiegel. They set a date for your trial, five days. You better look decent by then." He said the last part with a chuckle. "Yeah, well, I heal fast" said Spike out of the corner of his mouth. "Whatever kid" said Jet with a shrug as he walked away "Just thought I would let you know."  
  
···1:23 am - day before the trial····  
  
Spike was sitting in his cot. Due to the nature and count of his crimes he wasn't allowed the company of a roommate. This night he could not sleep.  
  
Suddenly the door to his cell opened, and in came a security guard. He closed the door behind him and sat down on the cot. He began talking rapidly about court conduct but Spike noticed his fingers making rapid movements on the bed. It was a code known only to high-up Red Dragon syndicate members.  
  
It said:  
  
Security is tight. Try get you out. Have patience. If plan not go well we bribe judge. Room being monitored by dragon cop but no chances. Vicious sends regards. Says not worry. Send person get you tomorrow. Nod and look like listening. Luck and life.  
  
He finished the tapping but continued to talk for a few seconds more about legal fees before saying good bye and leaving Spike all alone in the dark. Spike sighed and lay down. Now I can relax he thought miserably.  
  
···the trial···  
  
Spikes lawyer was talking or doing something like that. Spike didn't really know because he wasn't listening. He was too pissed that they hadn't come for him yet and that he was gonna have to sit here for like, four hours or something. He got called up to the stand but before he even had a chance to answer the question his lawyer shouted objection and the pay-roll judge agreed. Spike got off innocent, but he didn't realize that until he was told by his lawyer after being poked many times.  
  
···the front steps of the police station···  
  
Spike was walking down the steps towards the waiting car. As he turned back he saw Jet Black leaning on the pillars in front of the doors. He looked angry; no doubt he was thought Spike. He gave him a smile and a wink before getting into the car and speeding away. But Jet could've sworn Spike had shot him with his finger through the window.  
  
When You Gonna Let Go Black Dog?  
  
...........................................  
  
Yay. I wrote this in one night. I felt like doing something dramatic and stuff where Spike got beat up, don't ask me why. Also, you don't see too many stories about when Jet met Spike. I decided to do one because.I decided to. There will probably be another installment but I'm not making any promises. Also, I made this up. We never do find out how Jet met Spike, I just kind of thought it would be nice if I supplied an answer even if it's not right.  
  
I'm sorry if the end was a little rushed. I wanted to make it that way because I think it would have seemed rushed to Spike. You see? The next one will be good.I hope.  
  
Really, I spontaneously felt like doing something dramatic. 


End file.
